


Absolute

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She belonged to her through all ages. Absolutely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute

Absolute

“Are you sure?” Kagome’s lip quivered. Kikyou bent down and licked up the moisture that hung in the crevices of her mouth. She met Kagome’s gaze placidly but ran a finger tenderly though her raven hair. She touched the girl so delicately, but her intentions felt like fire against her innocent skin. There was contempt in Kikyou’s eyes, a long burning hatred that tiptoed the line of possession. She gripped the girl’s hair with her other hand behind her, slamming her body against the holy Goshinboku tree.

“You want to get stronger?” Kikyou crept her finger tauntingly up Kagome’s leg, rubbing the sensitive, doughy flesh and skimming her dull nails up to the heated core. Kagome shivered, panting in Kikyou’s ear. She mewled.

It was like a nod; so Kikyou took it. She inched her hand further; Kagome gasped, and Kikyou rubbed her rough fingers over the younger miko’s sensitive clit. Kagome’s excitement coated her fingers, her desire sticky over the tips. Kikyou’s eyes still glazed over as she continued to watch the girl; she lifted her fingers up to her mouth for a slow, engaging taste.

“You want to know my touch?” Kikyou’s words were commanding. She bit the bottom of Kagome’s lip. Her incarnation nodded, her body pulsing and aching for the older miko’s attention. Kikyou bucked her body into hers, her breasts rubbing against Kagome’s exposed ones. Kagome stole a glance down at the slight exposure of Kikyou’s robe.

Kikyou violently yanked Kagome’s head up, keeping the girl’s attention on her eyes.

“You want to feel my power...?” Kikyou kissed her again, nipping at her tongue and soaking up her taste. Kagome moaned in her mouth; Kikyou’s fingers burned the walls of her core, branding hot lines against the inner flesh.

Kikyou chuckled darkly, stroking her, sliding her false hands through the girl’s wetness. She moved her hand faster, rougher, laughing at the flushed expression on Kagome’s face.

Satisfaction rolled off her, and Kikyou left Kagome’s mouth to take in her breast, teasing and sucking the nipple – smirking as it hardened in her mouth. Kagome yowled, and Kikyou paused to look at the girl again – completely and utterly submissive to her.

“You want to _be_ me...”

Kagome resisted yet nodded. Kikyou cackled, and she plunged her fingers harder and swifter into Kagome’s core. The young girl screamed, her scent soaking the air.

And with one last thrust, Kagome pinnacled – her expression heightened, illuminated by the moonlight. Kikyou’s dominant cackle enveloped her senses. She belonged only to Kikyou – through time, through space.

Forever and absolutely.  



End file.
